Nine Tails
by NamikazeNarutok12
Summary: Naruto is raised by the Naras and Becomes a ninja very early in his life…You see something interesting happened after Naruto had the Kyubbi sealed into him Minato met the Kitsune Council and they decided to make Naruto the new Nine-Tails. FYI this is a Naruto x Temari story nothing else. Also Naruto doesn't have a bloodline per say he just gains some abilities from his Nine Tails.


**Nine Tails **

**By:NamikazeNarutok12**

**Hey Guy's I decided to write another story. This is a pretty interesting concept, at least I think so. So in this story Naruto is raised by the Naras and Becomes a ninja very early in his life…You see something interesting happened after Naruto had the Kyubbi sealed into him Minato met the Kitsune Council and they decided to make Naruto the new Nine-Tails. FYI this is a Naruto x Temari story nothing else. Also Naruto doesn't necessarily have a bloodline he just gains some abilities from his nine tails form.**

**Also as for the way Naruto looks he doesn't have fur all over his body, he doesn't have fox ears, the only fox parts Naruto has are his tails and they represent his powers.**

**This is my fourth story and I would really appreciate reviews I mean I work really hard and the reviews help me improve as an author. So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

**I don't know who started this, but please know that I do not…do not own Naruto.**

**Please Enjoy.**

Minato's eyes were close. He knew he was dead. He knew his wife was dead. He hoped his son was alive. He didn't know what to expect, with death.

'Does anybody know what to expect after they die.' He wondered. It was a dark thought. Every Shinobi came to understand that their scales sometimes didn't balance. 'Does my good out way the bad, or are some things just irredeemable.' He truly wondered what his fate was. He stopped being terrified of what would be. His eyes opened slowly, he blinked several times, to gain clarity in the blurry vision. Out of all the things he could have imagined this was surely not one of them.

The blonde former Hokage stood in front of a semi-circular table. It dwarfed the man. What was at the table shocked him more than anything else. There were nine seats at the table, one was empty, but the others were filled with nine tailed foxes all the same size as Kyubbi. Then there came a boom through the room and he focused on the center fox. The large fox was gray with an intricate design that was white but barely visible, because of the low contrast, but it was noticeable.

"Minato Namikaze" came the booming voice of the center figure. "You have done the unimaginable, you have sealed one of our council into a human child." Said the center figure again. The voice echoed, through the white void. Minato was shocked. 'What council' he thought to himself.

"I am sorry, but I don't understand. I sealed the nine tailed demon fox into my son. Unless he is a member of your council you are mistaken" The quiet voice of Minato came. He hated saying that, the words. He hated himself, he hated putting the many before his own family. He hated being the Hokage.

"Well, let me explain. When the Rikuduo Sennin separated the powers of the Juubi he did something that humans are unaware of. He pulled nine of each Demon species and gave them all the power they could handle. The nine Kitsune got nine tails we each took on different aspects of the Juubi and our powers and personalities display these aspects. The nine aspects are destruction, speed, elemental, chaotic, harmonious, control, mind, body and soul. Sealed inside of your child is the destructive Kitsune. We all together create a balanced power. We each take turns roaming the world as only one member of each species can roam at a time in accordance with the will of the great sage's will. I tell you all of this because we have made a decision and it concerns your son." The mind Kitsune said. He was a grey fox. As large as the Kyubbi Minato knew.

"What do you want with my son?" asked Minato, he was angry and curious, but he couldn't help Naruto in this situation.

'I could barely beat one Kyuubi, let alone eight.'

"It is good that you love your son." Said the harmonious fox that had a golden coat with a silver patch on his chest.

"We have decided that we are all too old. We want your son to become the human Kitsune. He will slowly absorb our power. When he turns nine he will have grown his ninth tail, each of which hold all nine of ours the process will make him extremely powerful. We would like you to live within him and coach him through life. We would also like your help to decide the order of absorption. Do not worry though he will maintain his own consciousness." Said the Soul fox he was translucent.

"Ok" Minato said, he didn't care as long as he could guide his son through his life nothing else mattered.

"So who do you think the boy should absorb first, keep in mind he is but a day old." The golden fox asked.

Minato thought to himself for a while, this was his sons life he had to manage, what would he say for the order. If he was chaotic or destructive as a small child that would be a problem. If he was fast as a four year old he might get lost.

"I think I have an answer. I think my path will allow him to grow well. I think the order that will suit him well in his development is this: Body, soul, mind, elemental, control, speed, harmonious, chaos, and then lastly destructive." Said Minato he thought those ability will correlate well with childhood development.

"Okay Minato that sounds well enough. I want you to enter Naruto's seal now. We will have the third Hokage get a letter on his desk that explains the situation." The golden fox said. As Minato body lost its opaqueness and slowly faded, he found himself in Naruto seal.

"Hello Fox." Said Minato as he faced the Demon.

"So I assume they explained what I really am." The glowing orange fox said.

"Yes, and they also made a decision." Responded Minato.

"What decision?!" the fox yelled out infuriated the council would decide something without him.

"They have decided that Naruto will become a half demon by absorbing the powers of everyone on the council." Minato smiled at the anguish of the fox.

**In Konoha **

The aging Hokage walked into the meeting. His face was exhausted he was just too old to retake this position he would need to find a replacement…but who? He let the thought drop for now to be pondered at a later time.

It would be easy to say that after he read the letter on his desk detailing Naruto's fate he almost had a heart attack. The idea that another prodigy had been born to the leaf made him ecstatic, it made him feel as though the will of fire would never stop burning.

He took the seat that he hadn't sat in for over two years. In the table in front of him were 24 seats, these twenty-four seats were occupied by the twelve clan heads of the village, the three elders, the two Anbu captains, the head of Torture and Interrogation, and begrudgingly the six civilian representatives. Now it is not to say that Sarutobi thought that civilians shouldn't get a say in the running of the village it is to be said however that some of the civilian representatives had a tendency to become rather large-headed about their position on the council.

"The council has been assembled for several things. You all must be made aware of the fate of Uzumaki Naruto, we will also be deciding who will raise the boy and lastly I thought that since the academy was destroyed it would be wise to make some changes to the curriculum and teachers." The Hokage paused in his speech waiting for the heads of the council to nod.

"Naruto will be discussed last so we will begin with the redesign of the academy curriculum, as well as the way we form teams. I believe we should take into account Tsunade recommendation of a medic Nin of each team, I think we should scan the academy at the beginning for those who would be best suited to the work of medics. This way they can avoid thing that would be unnecessary of a medic. Also, I would like to add several thing to the curriculum we will mandate chakra control up to and including water walking. The last change will be that all teachers will now be retired Anbu or Jounin. I feel that if we hand over teaching to retired Shinobi the economy will flourish as we will have wealthier retired Shinobi and more Chunin for active duty." The Hokage finished. The clan head elders and other Shinobi looked happy, but the civilians looked more nervous. The civilians were nervous of whether or not their children could make it as ninja.

"Hokage those changes sound promising can I also recommend that the clans get together and revamp the academy Taijutsu to make it more reliable in fighting situations. That being said I think it would do us well if the Uchiha gave up some of their lower level jutsu this way we can require the standard three and then another one. Would that be agreeable Fugaku-san?" asked Hiashi.

"It would Hiashi-san I also agree on your other ideas." Fugaku said.

"Well then would all those in favor of the proposed changes raise their hand?" the Hokage asked, the vote was more out of tradition as he truly had the power. The hands of all the Shinobi and the elders rose and so the changes were passed.

"Now then on to Naruto, I found a letter from the boy's father in the Hokage's office. The letter basically states this the seal is designed as a type of purifier. It will take the Kyubbi's power away and slowly give it to Naruto. Minato did write that there may be a side effect of Naruto growing some tails but Minato assured me he would keep his sanity and his own mind." The Hokage finished he slowly gauged the room and waited for someone to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I believe we should kill the boy, this way there is absolutely no risk of the fox attacking Konoha." The voice came from Akako Haruno the red-headed man spoke calmly he figured that he was right. He was one of the rather arrogant civilian representatives.

"Akako there is no chance of the Kyubbi attacking and Naruto shall not be killed is that understood." Said the Hokage. By the time the Hokage had finished speaking the temperature in the room had dropped, he spoke with a calmness. The calmness however had the sharpness of the power of the Hokage behind it and Akako bowed his head as he knew even he had over spoken. The Hokage simply smiled, he may need to retire soon but he was still respected.

"In terms of who will raise Naruto I have three people that come to mind. Whichever one of you accepts Naruto will begin the academy at four, hopefully he will graduate by five. I plan on him being a Jounin by the time he is twelve and for those who believe this is rushed… well there are certain reasons this is necessary. I will make sure though that Naruto has a lighter mission load so he will get some opportunity to be a child. " The Hokage began. "As for the people I have in mind Hiashi, Shikaku, and Shibi. Do any of you wish to raise the boy?" asked the Hokage, he really wanted it to be one of them. Hiashi had been Minato's teammate along with Shibi and Shikaku had been his lead advisor.

"As much as I would be honored to do so Hokage-sama" Hiashi began with a sigh. "I think it would be better for Naruto to live with someone else, he would be looked at by his age mates with disdain because he lacks the Byakugan." Said Hiashi, it was unfortunate since Minato had been his friend, but he didn't want Naruto to go through what he would as someone without a Byakugan in the Hyuga clan. Sarutobi was grateful that Hiashi had brought this up he hadn't thought of this himself.

"While I am honored by the request I must also decline for similar reasons to Hiashi-san." Said Shibi in as little words as possible. It would be almost impossible for Naruto to get along and make friends with his cousins because his lack of a hive would make it so he didn't have the same interest. The attention of everyone in the room now turned to Shikaku. The Hokage looked at him with pleading eyes.

Shikaku was no fool, quite the opposite in fact. He knew that the Hokage needed one of the three to accept, if not then Danzo would want to raise the boy and as the newly reinstated Hokage Sarutobi was unsure if he could fight the request. Shikaku also knew that the civilians would hate Naruto and he couldn't allow Naruto to go through that alone.

"Troublesome. I will accept." These were the only words to come out of the man's mouth. Danzo frowned. Sarutobi smiled.

"Ok you are all dismissed other than you Shikaku." Said the Hokage, he waited for everyone to leave. The Anbu came out of all corners of the room and began searching they used the chakra pulse jutsu and checked the room for bugs. Sure enough there was a small microphone. Crab crushed the device and the Anbu melted back into the shadows.

"Ok, everything that you heard was only a half-truth that will also serve as the official cover story. First I must tell you this in reality Naruto has only one of the nine nine-tailed foxes sealed inside of him." The Hokage paused as Shikaku took in the info. "The Rikuduo Sennin created the Biju, he created nine of each of them, and each of them represent a different aspect of power. The nine foxes have decided to allow Naruto to absorb each of their power as one tail that represents all nine of theirs. Each fox represent an aspect mind, chaos, elemental, etc. The first thing he will absorb is body and each power takes a year to absorb. Shikaku…I ask you and Yoshino to take care of him as you do with Shikamaru." The Hokage said with pleading eyes as he handed over Naruto, the boy gave a gum less smile.

"Hokage-sama as far as I am concerned this boy is now my son as troublesome as it is now I must go and explain the situation to Yoshino the situation." Said Shikaku as he held the boy, he was wrapped in an orange cloth. "Come Naruto-chan, we have to go." The ninja said, accessing his nurturing father side.

**At the Nara residence. **

"Shikaku, where have you been?" asked a slightly agitated Yoshino, she walked towards the door with her son in her arms. Shikamaru was only about twenty days old. He was wrapped in greyish blanket that had the Nara emblem on it. Yoshino could already tell the boy would be lazy like his father all he did was sleep and he never cried unless he really needed something. None of that mattered though she was simply glad that her family and most of her friends had survived the Kyubbi attack.

She walked toward the sitting room where her Husband would be having just walked in she smiled at the portrait of her family that had been taken the day before the Kyubbi attack. "Shikaku" she called as she walked "Can you hold Shikamaru while I go and cook dinner?" she asked in a more pleasant voice than before.

She made it to the sitting room surveying to find her husband standing just inside of the large wooden doors she looked down to his arms and as she made eye contact with the object… or person I should say in his arms her eyes grew to about the size of a full moon. Now her agitation returned, but it was mostly just from the shock. "Shikaku-kun…where have you been?" she said in a voice so serene and clam. She saw him about to speak, but stopped him. "If your next statement begins or ends with troublesome you will be sleeping with the deer." This time she spoke in a menacing tone, if there was one thing about her husband that Yoshino could not stand it was his use of the word 'Troublesome'.

"Well I went to the council and Hokage-sama asked me to adopt Minato's son." Said Shikaku.

"Ok" said Yoshino in a clam voice she wore a smile on her face. She was proud of the man for once he put someone else above his own sleep.

"What?" asked Shikaku, he didn't believe it, he had taken it upon himself to adopt a child and his wife said it was fine with it. It just seemed so unlikely.

"Shika-kun, Minato was one of your good friends, of course you would want to take in his child." Said T=Yoshino she was happy at her husband's generosity and thoughtfulness.

For the rest of the night Shikaku explained Naruto's situation to Yoshino and then the house was quiet after the boy's laid in their crib, for a while anyway. The babies lay sleeping, until one of them woke up. The child's mouth instantly covered by a black glove. The man had a black cloth mask over his face.

Shikaku woke up in a startle. He shot up from his sleeping position he also woke his wife. He immediately grabbed the Kunai he kept next to his bed and got up. His paternal and ninja senses synching he ran to the boy's room. As he arrived at the door he heard a muffled cry from Shikamaru. He saw a man holding both of his sons he used the shadow possession and captured him. As the man was captured he died, Shikaku felt the man's heartbeat stop with his jutsu. He proceeded to take the boy's from the man's dead body and then let him fall to the ground.

He met the Anbu that he had signaled for at his door and they took the body. 'Troublesome, I'll have to meet with Hokage-sama in the morning.' The man thought he held the boys for the rest of the night.

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Shikamaru both drank the milk from their new mother's/mother's breast. Shikaku waved goodbye to the woman he called his wife and made his way to the Hokage's office he received glares on his way there. He thought to himself 'Someone must have let Naruto's secret and the fact he was in my care slip.'

The man brushed it off and made his way to the tower, his hands tucked away in his pocket he observed everything. He made it to the door of the tower and opened. In a lazy way the man made his way up the stairs. He made it to the front of the Hokage's office. At a desk sat a short blonde woman name Ai, she was the Hokage secretary.

"Hello Ai-san, I need to speak to the Hokage." The man said simply. He wondered how the Hokage had reacted to the news of someone attempting to kidnap Naruto.

"Ok Shikaku-san go on in." Ai said with a smile, she was rather happy with her job, but the smile she gave was only surface deep. She hated Naruto…and now she hated all the Nara. She like most civilians had lost a family member to the Kyubbi and now thought of Demon and Naruto as interchangeable names.

Shikaku nodded and entered the office, the Hokage did not look happy. In fact the Hokage was furious, Danzo had attempted to kidnap Naruto and Shikamaru and had successfully erased the evidence.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Said Shikaku.

"Hello Shikaku, I am truly sorry that you and your family had to go through that last night I have designed a new security plan for your residence. We will have an Anbu stay at your home every night this way Danzo has no opening. I have only assigned my most trusted agents, Inu, Koi, Crab, Bear and Squirrel will make up the rotation. Does this seem acceptable to you?" asked the Hokage he was rather confident even Danzo couldn't get past a guard stationed inside the room.

"That seems perfect Hokage-sama." The scarred man said nodding. With that he left his office and continued on with his day.

**Four years later**

Naruto smiled softly at his brother. Today was his brother's birthday he was four and also tomorrow was his first day at the academy.

As much as he wanted to celebrate with his brother he was very nervous. He had three tails and while he could use Genjutsu to cover them up he felt like he would be lying to himself, his family and any friends he might make.

He decided that he would only go into his full human/ tailless form when on missions, but he had also decided that his Shinobi Alias would be Konoha's Tailed Beast. He had decided he would proudly display his tails, one was grey with an intricate swirl design, another was translucent but it had a black opaque design and the last tail was brown with a yellow tip. Naruto's nervous pondering was interrupted by his brother.

"Nii-san do you want to play shougi? I'll even go easy on you?" asked/taunted Shikamaru. The raven –haired boy laughed at his little brother. The boy was ecstatic that his Nii-san was going to the academy and wasn't a bit jealous. He did have to beat his brother though just to make sure he didn't get to arrogant.

The two brothers, even though they were only four, were inseparable they did everything together and even shared the same interest. The boys would read together watch clouds together and train together. However when it came to shougi the two were bitter rivals.

"Alright Aniki, you're on." Yelled the blonde all his worries disappeared. The two parents smiled as they watched their children play shougi.

Naruto and Shikamaru sat at their father's marble set, they would stare each other down, sometimes pausing half an hour in between moves. Their mother brought them soup they continued to play as they ate. The sun set in the forest. It was silent in the background the only thing that could be heard was the taping of marbles. Eventually they fell asleep right across from each other. Their mother came and placed blankets on their sleeping forms smiling at her boys.

**The Next Morning**

It was around seven a.m. the sun was rising and Naruto and Shikamaru both blinked as the light got into their eyes. The boys quickly got up and moved quickly to complete their morning rituals.

Naruto always used the left wing bathroom and Shikamaru the right wing. The boys both showered and then made their way to the table for breakfast. Their mother had prepared Naruto's favorite steamed rice and broiled fish. The boys ate their meals and then brushed their teeth.

The family of four made their way to the academy Naruto wore what would be his ninja attire, he had black Ninja pants (with a space for his tails) and a long sleeve grey shirt. Naruto and Shikamaru walked in between their parents and made their way to the school his mother was clearly frantic.

"Now Naruto-kun I want you to listen to your teachers and be nice to the other kids and only eat at the Akimichi's for lunch. And don't point out the Anbu guards like you seem to enjoy to do." Said his mother in a rushed way. His mother was so sad her son growing up so fast she was glad Shikamaru wasn't going to she just wouldn't have been able to handle losing both her babies.

"Mom leave Naruto alone." Shikamaru said he was glad he wasn't going to the academy yet is was just too troublesome.

They hadn't realized it but they had made their way to the academy. The building had crowds of parents and children the children now beginning to make their way inside.

"Bye Kaa-san, Tou-san, Shikamaru." Said Naruto this was the first time he could remember that he would be away from is family for that long of a time.

"Remember we love you Naruto." Yoshino said to the blonde child he simply smiled, but he began to squirm as his father rubbed his head and smiled. Naruto turned and walked to room 2.

Naruto made one last wave to his parents and then entered the doorway. He got many looks but simply brushed those off he made his way to the second door on the left. He entered the doorway and saw that many of the seats were taken he heard people mumble about either his size or about his tails but again he brushed it off and took his seat in the front next to a girl who had three dogs. She was a member of the Inuzuka so Naruto felt she wouldn't be prejudiced to him.

"Hello I'm Naruto, What's your name." said the blonde boy with a bright smile.

"Hi my name is Hana and I would like to say thank you for holding away the Kyubbi." Said Hana. She had asked her mother one day about the boy she had seen with tails. Her mother had explained Naruto's "condition" Hana was so amazed at the fact a boy so young was serving her village; it inspired her to be the best Shinobi she could be. A large man with a scar on his face made his way to the front of the room.

"Hello everyone today we will be deciding a couple of things about your ninja career, this is your second to last year here and so you are now done with history and theory. First I want everyone to put their hand on the sensor on the left side built into their desk." Said the man, the kids followed his instructions (Minato made it so he learned History in his dreams, he has already covered the first two years, he will graduate at six). "Now every one look at their two letter grades and to symbols. Now the class will be divided into two groups. I want all girls with an F-rank chakra level and a b-rank or higher chakra control to come to the front of the class. The boys with E-rank chakra levels and a rank or higher control come to the as well." The man said, the boys and the girls who fit the specifications went to the front.

"Ok then all the people up here are being moved into the medical program. You have low chakra levels, but good controls you will all make great medic Nin. Report to room 3." The man once again finished speaking. Some complained but all the Med-nin in training left to room 3.

"Alright then, all of you, as of now, are designated at combat Shinobi in training. I would like all of you in the back to move forward and scan at your new seats. Ok then this devices will allow me to monitor your progress throughout your time at the academy." The man said with a smile. The class nodded, most of them were very happy to be combat Shinobi.

"Alright then my name is Aoto, I am a former Anbu member, but now my only focus is my family and making sure all of you become the best possible the Shinobi that the Leaf has to offer." The man paused and looked down at his stat sheet, the only one who had S-level chakra capacity and B level control was one Uzumaki Naruto. 'I hope this boy does well' was all the man thought before refocusing on the task at hand. "Ok the first thing we will be learning at the academy this year is tree climbing…" the man said he then motioned for everyone to follow him. The class made it outside to a grove of trees.

"Sir I don't mean to undermine you, but we can already climb trees." The boy said with a dumb look on his face.

"Oh you do so tell me can you do this?" the man asked with a grin he himself had said the same exact thing to his sensei. The man proceeded to walk straight up the tree. The eyes of the clan less academy br…students looked amazed.

For the rest of the 6 hours at the academy that day students practiced their tree climbing whether they got the exercise or not they continued walking to build reserves.

The day was over. Naruto had finished his first day at the academy and he was well exited. He hoped that the ninja academy would help him accomplish his dream… to protect his family, the people who would become his friends, to protect the village hidden in the leaves…

**I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it please review. **


End file.
